Boarding house
by fantasychick10
Summary: Slash. Sonamy and Shails. Basic review is that Shadow and Tails moved to a boarding house wich has a wierd landlady. Full summery inside. t for mentions and laugnage.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Shadow and Tails have been kicked out of Shadows apartment for being together. They find a simple boarding house wichs landlady lets them stay. Thier friends dont care about it and want them to be happy. Molly threatens the reporters who try to ambush Tails and Shadow with her shotgun. The other people who live in the boarding house like Tails and Shadow. But nothings perfect.**

**Ages:**

**Shadow: none 0.o**

**Tails: 16 (my fic. Sue me)**

**Sonic: 22**

**Amy: 22**

**Knuckles: 25**

**Molly: 35**

Chapter 1

"OUT!" screamed the fat man, his bald head red. "Out!" Shadow glared at his ex-landlord, holding his bags.

"Fine." he snapped, grabbing Tails hand. The two tailed fox stood beside him, trembiling. "Fine." he reapeted leaving angrily. Tails followed silently behind him. "That fat prick. How dare-" said Shadow turning to see Tails was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tails?"

"Where are we going to go?" whispered the fox. Shadow wraped his arms around his lover and held on tight as Tails buried his face into his shoulder. They had been together for a while, after Tails house had be destroyed by Eggman. His lab was still intact, but he seldom went to it. Shadow had been shocked upon hearing that Tails had fallen in love with him. But he had shown his emotions as well. Now they were happily liveing together, or were.

"We'll find a new place. Some where." said Shadow. "After all, not evey one has Homophobia, right?"

But there was alot.

AFter three hours, they couldnt find a place to live and it was growing dark. Shadow was amd and steaming, while Tails was just tired. Thats when they saw it. A simple three story house painted white. A small garden was in the front yard and a porched was in the front as well. A large sign read, '**Mollys Boarding House**' in the front. Shadow sighed in relief and headed toward it, to be stopped by tails.

"What if she wont let us in?" he whispered. Shadow felt a sense of dread about that but he shrugged it off and whispered back,

"She will." and he pulled the shorted fox into the house. They were in a kitchen with a island in the middle of it. Leaning agaisnt it was a tall human woman. She had crisp brown hair and a lovely smile. Her eyes where a light blue. Her frame was draped with blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hi sugar." she said with a smile. Her vioce was kind of pop star. "What-" her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my gosh! Your Tails and Shadow! I am-" she saw Tails face then and the way Shadow held his hand. Understanding swept across her face. "its 50 rings a month. Plus food and wash. Rules are no kissing longer then 3 minutes in the kitchen or living room or hike it to your room. Sound is off by 9 pm and you can make as much noise as you want at 6 am. Also, i will take off some rings if you help around this old dump. Deal?"

"How did you-" asked Tails. bewildered. The woman laughed, throwing her head back.

"Sugar, I have no fewer then 3 gay or lesbian couples here at a time. I'm Molly by the way. Do you want the room?"

"Yes." said Shadow relieved. Ater being told that thier room was the fith one on the third story on the right, Molly bade them good night. Shadow and Tails went up thankful for a home.

**Yay! Okay. Now i need some people to stay here. **

**Send in a review with the info of your person, or persons in. They can be homeless if you like. **

**Peace yall.**


	2. Authors note, sorry

**Yeah! Here are the ocs i have got so far!**

**Name: Thomas "Tommy" Lionel Lucas (squirrel)**

**Age: 22**

**Job: electrition**

**Owned by: Chriss000**

**name: roxel sinclur (fox- male)  
age: 16 ****  
Job: stunt double/ band member**

**name:mana (wolf-male)  
age: 16**

Job: student/ band member

**name: lucifer (cheetah- female)  
age: 16  
Job: band member/ student**

**name:soriku (fox female)  
age: 16  
job: bane member/ student**

**These ocs are owned by roxel- if you have any complaints about the jobs i gave them tell me please.**

**Please send some more ina and also, please help me figure a name out for the band**.


End file.
